Old Masters
by Schingiuire
Summary: The vampire smelled Death, like a tangible thing, ghosting in his master's shadow. In Abraham's twilight years, Alucard attempts to outsmart the man in hopes of personally escorting Death to its target. While he cannot kill the man directly, there are other ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters.

 **Note:** Just a quick note, I have edited this story in small ways from it's original posting. I hope you enjoy!

"You're getting older by the day, Professor," Alucard's voice ebbed from the darkness, announcing the creature's presence even before he could be seen.

Abraham did not raise his head. Having lived with this creature for nearly three decades, he knew the vampire's tricks and games all too well by now. Releasing a heavy sigh, Abraham shifted in his chair, half lidded eyes watching the fire's dance.

"I'm not too old to put your face into the dirt when it pleases me, demon" he answered in his own, quiet voice, folding his hands across his abdomen as he enjoyed the fire's warmth.

A chuckle answered him, and he could feel the vampire's presence just behind him as the creature manifested itself, resting ungloved hands upon the sides of the chair to let the tips of his claws dance in Abraham's peripheral vision.

"Perhaps you could many years ago, but not anymore. The bane of humanity has caught up with you, dear Master. Not even the great Abraham Van Helsing can hope to escape age."

Abraham closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he enjoyed the fire's warmth and ignored the drop in temperature that always came with Alucard. He felt more than heard the vampire move, stepping around his chair to stand before the fire, casting a dark shadow across the old man's form to block both the light and heat of the fire. A frown pressed into the human's lips, coaxing more wrinkles from aged flesh.

"Vampire," he stated in a warning tone. Opening his eyes to settle a piercing gaze upon the creature. Old or not, his eyes still shone bright with the spark of life and power of will. "Remember your place."

Alucard raised one sleek black eyebrow, tilting his head to the side as he observed his former master's weariness. "For how much longer?"

The words struck a chord within him, Abraham's frown deepening as his eyes gazed past the vampire and into the flames. It was true. He could feel Death slowly approaching from the distance. Abraham felt old, tired, and weak, as if he had worked all his life and would now die with nothing. He was concerned his son had the type of discipline and will to command the organization or the vampire.

"Kneel," Abraham commanded, refocusing his eyes upon the grinning creature.

Gracefully, Alucard slid to his knees at the human's feet, bowing his head low as his hair swept around him. So well trained was this defeated enemy. So well contained and obedient. Abraham's eyes remained locked upon the kneeling vampire, enjoying the feeling of power once more. So long as this beast still obeyed his command, he would not die weak and empty.

Would his son be able to carry on control of the vampire? Would his will be strong enough? Even then, what of his son's children, and their children, and on it would go? Chains only required one weak link to snap. How many years until Dracula was released upon the world once more? Would there be power enough to take him down again, perhaps defeat him permanently?

Abraham narrowed his eyes, dwelling upon years of memories. "Down," he continued, resting a heel upon the creature's bowed head, lightly pressing downward.

The vampire offered no resistance, shifting his body to press his forehead into the library carpet, palms pressed to the ground at either side of his chest. How long? Abraham relaxed within his chair, keeping the heel of his boot upon Alucard's head. How long had it taken him to train the vampire to obey such commands? Years of work, funds spent to secure unorthodox tools and materials, and the creature's own stalwart will. Would his son, his son's children, their children, and the far future generations understand and appreciate his sacrifice?

His son treated Alucard as some kind of oversized domesticated dog. A family pet who could never turn or attack, who never thought of anything other than the family's secured safety. His son would raise a child within this house, side by side with this demon. He would trust Alucard to guard a babe without ever knowing or understanding this vampire had fed upon the blood of such babes, torn their tiny bodies into tatters with the very teeth he hid so easily behind a charming, obedient smile.

"You will not escape your bonds so easily, vampire. I will personally see to your continued internship here long after I'm gone, if I have to seal you in your cage below with my final breath."

Alucard's response was a soft chuckle, the grinding of rocks upon a night's breeze. The creature shifted slightly, his upper body pressing against the light pressure of Abraham's boot as if attempting to rise. "You will hold no domain or power as a ghost. No more than your memory," the vampire hissed softly into the floor.

Abraham could feel the vampire testing him, tempting him, like any other demon he was dangling promises and trickery. Sliding his boot from the creature's head, Abraham straightened in his chair, leaning over his legs to press the fingers of one hand into Alucard's nape. The beast's hair moved, slithering around his fingers like soft serpents, licking and entwining about his digits. Abraham quickly located the vampire's collar, a thin circle of iron and leather wrapped silver.

Hooking his fingers around the collar, Abraham pulled, pleased to realize his muscles did not shake or twitch in his age. He could feel the vibration in Alucard's throat moments before the sound of a soft growl surfaced. Offering no resistance, Alucard allowed himself to be pulled up and forward, shifting to move his lean body closer to the chair.

"Silence," the old man growled in response to the vampire's unrest. "Look well into my eyes, demon, and tell me again I will not have dominion over you after I pass from this world. My seal will hold you long after even my family line perishes from this earth. It will accept a new master, on and on until your last life and you fail to rise from dust."

Caught by the hated collar, Alucard locked eyes with his master. To any other human, such an occurrence would be fatal, for it was well known among hunters to meet the gaze of a vampire would bring destruction. Abraham did so for many reasons, but first and foremost was to drill into the grey matter of his captive that he was not afraid nor concerned by the monster. He was the master, the alpha of this house, and would not be challenged by this creature.

Abraham watched the vampire's pupils expand then contract, narrowing to thin, reptilian lines. Vampires communicated much with body language, vocal and subvocal sounds. While they often pretended to behave as humans, they were very separate, just very good at blending and copying. Abraham had spent a great deal of time studying the vampire communication methods, and had learned to read his pet rather well when he did not speak. Intense narrowing of the pupils in a dim lit area was a very sure sign of, among other things, fear.

Alucard, likewise, read victory in the eyes of his master, an irritated frown crossing his features as he began to tug back on the man's grasp. "When you pass from this world," he hissed, lips quivering as he bared flashes of fangs among his words. "You will leave knowing your spawn will perish by my will, and their blood will sing within my veins. Your ghost can haunt all it desires, a memory cannot stop me. With your death, so comes the death of those who understand your thrice cursed seal. I will find a way to remove it, make no mistake."

Narrowing his eyes, Abraham tightened his grip on the vampire's collar. "Feeling brave tonight, Alucard? Think you smell death looming over my shoulder so you've come to mock and threaten in hopes of what? That I won't meet your challenge?"

The vampire had heard that tone in his master's voice many times, the hidden anger that guaranteed swift punishment for any transgression and demanded absolute obedience. Perhaps it had not been a wise choice to hound after Abraham this night. Alucard released air from his lungs in a soft hiss, eyes jumping to capture a quick glance of the doorway, his escape.

The motion was not lost on Abraham, who pulled Alucard closer, fingers curling in a firm grasp upon the collar. "You're not going anywhere, vampire," he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go ahead, vampire. Test me further."

Alucard's gaze lingered on the doorway. He knew the price of disobedience well. On more than one occasion had he felt the ever infernal source of torment his master could visit upon him with a mere thought. It had been so etched into his memory that he dared not snap at the hand that gripped his collar, let alone rip himself from the damned human's grasp. The demon had no doubt Abraham would drop him before he'd even completed a single leap for his escape. There was no distance he could travel to escape Abraham's influence.

A soft burning surfaced over his body, and began to sharpen and escalate quite rapidly. Alucard's eyes widened, pupils tightening into thin slivers as his gaze jumped to Abraham.

"Forgive me, Master," he offered with a quiet hiss, one slender hand lifting to wrap his fingers around the human's wrist. "My words were spoken out of bitterness long forgotten. I will not let it happen again."

Abraham did not reply for several moments, his sapphire eyes hard and glittering as they rested upon the face of his creature. The vampire was very good at masks and acting. He was a true demon and thus the ability to lie was second nature. Abraham had no doubt the little rebellion intermixed with submissive posturing from moments ago was nothing more than the creature walking as thin a line as it believed it could and still get away safely. Alucard wanted to feel victory. It wanted to flaunt that it could win even whilst weighed down with chains in it's cage.

This he could not allow. Abraham knew his captive's deepest emotions. He understood the limitless rage and hatred Alucard felt for him and his family. Normally, Abraham was content to push the creature under him, sharp words and small stabs of pain from the sigil to remind the vampire of its place and who it belonged to. After all, Alucard no longer displayed any truly severe or troubling behaviors and Abraham believed the creature perfectly tamed so long as the seal was in place and a master controlled it.

In his advancing age, Abraham was troubled with the thought of his son and the future members of his family controlling the creature. None had seen the horrors this monster could visit upon unsuspecting men. Humans were gullible creatures and forgot their history or believed themselves better than their ancestors. Abraham worried his family would become content with the monster's behavior and never realize the true danger until it was far too late.

"Of course not," Abraham answered the creature, still half lost in his own thoughts.

He felt a slight pressure in his hand, realizing Alucard was making gentle attempts at pulling from his hand. The thin fingers curled around his wrist tightened ever so slightly. He remembered years ago when the demon dared not touch him for fear of punishment. Those were the same years Alucard would have never thought to voice threats and taunts, at least not in a tongue Abraham could understand. Most other times Abraham could read his creature's tone and gather the gist of meaning well enough, much to the vampire's chagrin.

Over the years, Abraham realized, Alucard had become more and more defiant in subtle ways. Tonight it had become fully apparent to him. Abraham kept his grip on the vampire's collar tight and steady, not letting the creature work free. He was not sure at exactly what point he had begun letting the creature get away with these behaviors, when it had become acceptable to either of them that Alucard could grip his wrist, or bark mocking threats, or pull against his hold. He knew he would have to be the one to ensure his son had a solid understanding of the creature he dealt with. Abraham knew he only had a few years left on this world, but his mark would last for centuries. He needed to bring his slave to heel, make the beast remember the lessons Abraham had grown lax on. Once Alucard was the perfect picture of obedience, Abraham could begin teaching his son how to handle the monster so this behavior would never be repeated.

His son, Samuel, rarely saw the vampire in the beginning, and had only been subject to the creature's company long after Abraham deemed it tame enough to release within the household. Abraham realized all this was entirely his fault. He could not blame the creature for being true to its nature, and he could not blame his son for having a lack of will in dealing with the beast if he did not teach such skill. Perhaps, even in his age, he was not ready to die just yet. There were things still to be done.

Alucard saw the shifting thoughts within his master's eyes. There were various emotions dancing across Abraham's expression, and it became darker and more dangerous with each passing second. Abraham had always been able to feel when the vampire attempted to read his thoughts, a trait which confused Alucard, but he kept himself away, not wanting to attract any more attention from the growing storm. Perhaps if he feigned obedience and subservience, Abraham could be placated as he had in the past, allowing him to escape without harsh discipline. The man seemed to have disappeared into his own thoughts, and Alucard dared to make his escape in slight motions, trying to back away from the old man.

Twisting his head to the side, a slow motion carefully performed, Alucard attempted to work himself free of the fingers holding his collar. He pulled back with his wrist, increasing the pressure only a touch in hopes Abraham would suddenly grow tired of his company and release the demon to make its escape.

A sharp, severe stab of agony unexpectedly split through his chest. The shock hit him so suddenly and with such force the ability to shriek was torn from him. The vampire's jaw stretched wide, inhumanly so, vicious fangs specifically engineered to rend his targets to pulp and tatters gleamed bright ivory in the fire's light. His body responded on instinct to the sheer level of fear and pain, fangs and claws lengthening as his lean body quivered uncontrollably. His vision went entirely white, his form bucking hard as if he'd been impaled through the chest with a thick spear of solid silver.

"You are not going anywhere," the voice of his master floated through the creature's mind, forcing coherency upon him. "I may be old now, but you will remember how to respect your master or it will be the end of you. I have no one but myself to blame for letting your training fall to the wayside."

The creature choked as he convulsed, all but able to _feel_ the cold, burning of silver spearing him. Abraham knew Alucard could not see him, though the demon's eyes were locked wide on his face. The ruby irises swam in frenzied shades of orange and yellow, the pupils all but lost in the glow. However, Abraham was perfectly aware that his captive could hear every word clearly.

"How dare you come here to challenge me, and how dare you touch me without permission." Abraham slowly stood, keeping a grip on the quivering vampire's collar, feeling the iron and leather bite into his palm from the force of his hold. "I've grown lax, and you have taken advantage. In this twilight hour of my life, you need to be reminded in a way that you will never forget again."


	3. Chapter 3

As the pain faded, Alucard became more aware of his surroundings. First gentle crackles of the study fire. He angled his head to the sound, not sure what the position of his body was. Through the dull haze of his vision, he watched the dancing flames becoming brighter with every second as his mind and senses clawed away from the unconsciousness he had fallen into. Only when the fire's glow became too bright did Alucard turn his head to press his face into the thick rug, squeezing his eyes shut with a low groan.

"Finally awake are you?"

The sound of his master's voice floated from above with the quality of rippling water. The vampire opened his eyes, angling his head in an attempt to focus on the looming human. Alucard tried to shift, realizing he was on his side collapsed on the rug at Abraham's feet.

Abraham watched the creature gather itself, a smirk pulling at the thousand wrinkles over his face. The vampire attempted move, to sit up, a groan catching in its throat as it let itself fall back to the floor.

"Yes, I imagine you'll be feeling that for quite some time."

A heavy stirring of pride swelled within his chest as he watched the vampire wrap long, spidery arms around its chest, head dropping to press into the floor. Abraham had forgotten to taper the sigil's pain to keep the creature conscious as he had learned to to many years ago, though Alucard was only down for a few moments. It had been some time since he had last visited the vampire with such focused punishment and was glad to feel the power hum within his mind.

Abraham gave a brief glance to the fire, taking the moments of Alucard's recovery to muse on exactly how to bring his creature to heel. If memory served correctly, Abraham doubted the vampire would be perfectly obedient. Alucard was more often an opportunistic hunter, which explained much of the deterioration in his behavior and even why the demon was looming over him tonight. Once reminded of his place and faced with a challenge of alpha position Abraham felt very confident that the vampire would become hostile.

It was something Abraham had spent many years of his life studying, learning, and battling. He had to match the vampire on solid terms the creature understood. While he could just simply use the sigil to envelope Alucard in pain for every infraction, Abraham had found this to be very unproductive for the long term. Without a physical connection, Abraham could not completely win against the vampire's psyche. The creature would simply continue its aggression against him regardless of the sigil's pain.

Depending on just how hostile Alucard might became would shape exactly how Abraham would answer the rebellion. Once he reminded it of its place, there was a matter of making sure this did not happen again, that Alucard would not slowly slip into a habit of misbehavior in the future. He watched as Alucard rolled onto its side, one arm still pressed into its chest as if protecting a grave wound. Dropping his hands, Abraham began to remove his belt, pulling the leather strap free and holding it folded in his grip as he watched his vampire stand.

Alucard grit his teeth against the ache in his chest. He despised how the sigil could trick his body, creating pain in such a way he felt physically injured by it. Abraham had not moved, as far as he could perceive. Alucard kept his head low, avoiding meeting the human's gaze, instead looking once again toward the door. Coming here had been a vital mistake, but he had wanted so desperately to loom over the human who had cost him everything, to perhaps bring a cloud of depression over the man's thoughts that would help further his demise. How he wanted to bolt for the door, or use one of the many abilities barred from him by the sigil to escape Abraham's presence.

Straightening, Alucard slid the thin, pointed tip of his tongue along the back of his teeth. Lifting his head, he stared at the human with a mix of submission and resentment. The words that he had been prepared to speak halted in his throat. His master stood tall with an aura of strength, will, and purpose. In one hand he held a black leather belt, one he had worn every day for years. Alucard drew the sight in, the hair along his nape rising as a dog threatened. Lowering his upper body slightly, the creature made slow movements, taking a single step back.

"Forgive my insolence, Master," the vampire spoke, his quiet tone servile and submissive. "The lesson is learned, more action is not necess-"

"Kneel," Abraham's command came sharp and deep, cutting off Alucard's words. It offered no other option or even a bare hint of uncertainty.

Alucard remained where he stood, demon eyes locked on his master with caution. There was a hesitation in his mind, a slow curling of fingers to bare the black claws tipping his fingers. He remembered the dark punishments Abraham doled out for hesitation and disobedience. Fighting a mental battle to obey or bare his teeth and strike back. Until this night, it had been quite some time since Abraham had used the sigil so severely to assert his power over the demon. The human had grown bored of him, or so Alucard had assumed. Once he'd bowed to the man and obeyed every command, Abraham had moved on to other things, such as building his organization and training other hunters. Abraham still ordered him, used him as a weapon and a tool, but never gave him extended interest.

Before tonight, Alucard would scarcely say a word to the man. He had slowly begun ignoring old rules and shrugged off threats easily enough. Abraham had become placid in his new environment and the posh setting of his age. The only reason he obeyed now was not out of fear, but dull habit, like any stupid domesticated animal.

He saw Abraham's eyes narrow and the vampire made his choice, sliding to his knees with a bitter glare to the rug beneath his knees. Abraham took a step then, approaching the vampire in silence. He heard the click of metal and shift of cloth which sent a tingle of warning traveling down his spine. Creatures such as he did not easily forget, and old habits were hard to break. As much as he detested the thought, Abraham had conditioned him to respond to certain sounds and scents whether the man realized it or not.

Abraham looked down to the vampire, feeling the creature's tension thick in the air. Alucard was far too tense for a tamed enemy, and that alone made Abraham both cautious and sure of the necessity of his plan. Standing over the creature, Abraham adjusted the belt in his hands, looping it on itself to create a makeshift leash and collar. The vampire's standard collar did not have rings, but was fairly smooth along the surface but for a few etched runes. Originally Abraham had entertained the idea of putting a ring on the collar, though decided against it due to it posing a threat to Alucard's mobility on a hunt.

Thus, when he wanted to attach a leash, he either needed a second, ringed collar, or had to loop a leash around the standard collar. Leaning over the creature, Abraham dropped the belt around Alucard's head, cinching it quickly once it had settled around its throat. As he expected, the vampire started, pulling back with a soft growl. It was the second time that night his slave had growled at him. Alucard was behaving more as a hunter toward him, and that was far from acceptable.

Abraham narrowed his eyes, snatching hard on the end of the belt to choke the demon's aggression.

"Submit," he snapped.

He reached behind the creature's head, freeing the long curtain of hair out of the belt's way. Alucard preferred to wear its mane more shoulder length these days and Abraham wanted the leather of his belt snug and unhindered against the creature's sensitive throat. Adjusting the belt so it settled above the original collar, he shifted his hand to grip the vampire's jaw and force its head up. Alucard's lamp lit eyes were bright with indignation and rage, but Abraham could see a touch of fear and uncertainty as well. Abraham could all but feel it trembling with the sheer desire to attack. It was as if all those years ago, all the work of taming the monster had vanished without him ever noticing.

Abraham felt manipulated and it was not a feeling he enjoyed. His own anger blossomed, lips pursing as he locked eyes with the demon. If he were to die and leave this world now, there was no way his son could handle Alucard in the vampire's current state of mind.

"Stand," he ordered, keeping to the basic orders he had spent many years training the vampire to obey. He so rarely used them now. Samuel had been the one who took control of Alucard during hunts nearly a decade ago, leaving Abraham behind. Earlier this night was the first time in years Abraham had issued the standard commands. His creature had obeyed them then, though Abraham now saw that had been out of manipulation.

Now he would remember how to obey them out of obedience and submission.

Alucard did not hesitate this time, standing in a single graceful motion. He hated being on any kind of lead, and Abraham holding the belt cinched around his throat was no less humiliating. Clenching and gritting his teeth behind tensed lips, the vampire glared to the side, and when Abraham turned and began to walk without a word, pulling his captive behind him, Alucard leveled that glare to the man's back. He followed without physical objection, not ripping free or fighting the pull. He would need to step carefully now that he had woken Abraham's desire for punishment.

"Where are we going?" Alucard finally voiced as his master led him through the dark, empty hallways of the Hellsing manor.

Abraham paused, turning and pulling down on the makeshift leash to bring the vampire's face level with his. "Silence," he commanded, seething at the beast. His tone made his mood very clear.

Alucard's lips twisted down, tightening the muscles of his face lowering his head to the man. He remained quiet, not voicing any further questions. He could always slip into the human's mind, but Abraham had an uncanny ability to detect his mental presence and the results were never desirable. Abraham had deemed it trespassing, many years ago, and the punishment was very severe.

When the vampire offered no response, Abraham turned away and resumed his walk. His grip on the belt was tight enough for him to feel the leather biting into his palm and he knew his knuckles must be white. Abraham made for the secret entrance to the lowers. They were mostly unused now, but for the creature's chambers and storage rooms. Pushing the entry way open, Abraham took the first step into cold darkness. He knew a lantern would be at hand, and reached out, finding it from memory.

He visited the lowers less and less often through his aging years, having trained one of the senior and most capable house staff members to be the vampire's handler. Another of his poor judgments. The vampire no longer associated him as the provider of food. Taking a moment to light the wick, Abraham adjusted the light and held it aloft. The vampire's handler had kept everything required to visit the lowers at hand in the doorway, including the pail used to carry the demon's meals. If Alucard had reverted to his tricks and wild nature as much as Abraham suspected, the pail would see little use in the coming weeks. He had no plans to feed a recalcitrant slave.

It was only when Abraham walked passed the door that led to the vampire's quarters that Alucard paused and leaned back against the pull of his makeshift leash. The vampire was well aware of what lay beyond his lair, and none of it was good. Old labs, occult rooms, and below them all the dungeon cells. The very stones knew his anguish in those rooms, and whispered secrets between each other of blood and pain. His fear of those rooms was strong enough to cut through his rational mind and plunge into the madness of openly defying Abraham with more than simple mocking words.

Abraham stopped when he felt the vampire refuse to follow, and turned on a heel to give the creature a sharp look.

"Heel," he ordered, his anger only growing with every infraction. How had he not noticed any of this before? Did Alucard behave in this way around Samuel? He would need to have a conversation with his son once tonight was over.

Alucard inclined his head, slender form trembling in a mix of hatred and fear. He refused to move, stretching out one hand to slide the tips of his fingers over the stone wall beside his door. Abraham could not hope to match the strength of a healthy male vampire, no matter his age.

"Why are we going deeper?" the vampire asked quietly, raising his head with caution.

Abraham abhorred repeating his orders to the creature, having been firm in training it to answer the first command. Now the vampire was defying him openly, ignoring orders and challenging him.

"Do not make me repeat myself, Alucard," Abraham growled low.

The vampire bared his fangs then, only slightly, peeling quivering lips back to let the points of his smaller fangs glitter in the lamplight.

"Do not make _me_ repeat myself, Professor," he snapped in return, knowing his folly, understanding fully the seal would cut through him, but he could not imagine returning to those rooms.

And there it was, the complete and open defiance Abraham had feared. Abraham knew this moment was vital to the continuation of his authority. The creature's words and refusal hung between them, a perfect stillness freezing time. Closing his eyes, Abraham breathed in, taking a firm grip of the sigil within his mind and crushing it in a vice grip, burying the creature beneath the mountain that was his will.

He watched Alucard crumple to the ground, a choked shriek rising from its lungs. Abraham released the belt, letting his vampire thrash freely upon the stone without concern of it's writhing breaking his fingers.

"Still!" Abraham commanded, this time speaking the order through the seal dooming the vampire to have no choice but to obey. The sigil would dance it on puppet strings.

Alucard heard the order, even through the boiling of his blood. It was a booming echo within his mind, bouncing from the walls of his skull and ensnaring his own will in its power. Alucard instantly quieted, his body falling limp as control was taken from him. His fangs had lengthened, making it impossible for him to close his jaws, and the savage tips sliced into his gums. Demon blood dripped from his chin and stained his teeth, making him a frightful sight indeed.

Crouching to grip the belt and pull it tight around the creature's throat, Abraham loomed over his vampire, pressing his boot into the demon's gut. "You will stay silent," he snarled, enforcing every word with the sigil's power. "You will follow, and you will behave. Do you hear me?"

He eased Alucard's pain just enough to allow the creature a quick nod of understanding, a choked whimper bubbling through the cavernous maw of fangs.

"Stand," Abraham ordered, turning to half drag his slave through the stone hallways and toward his destination. The vampire followed, motions gliding as the magical pain continued to burn his nerves, control taken from him as his body and will obeyed the man.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;"Abraham leaned his back against the iron door once he had locked the vampire inside. The finality of the echoing slam was almost relaxing to him. Alucard was safely back in his cage. No matter how out of control the beast had become, once the monster was within the walls of this cell, Abraham knew his family, household, and the world was safe. No matter the demon's level of strength, it would not be able to escape this particular prison. Every stone, brick, and support had been redesigned and spelled to hold the beast for an indefinite length of time. For the moment, Abraham entertained the idea of walling the door closed and leaving his captive inside to rot. br / br /Tonight had brought such enlightenments to his life, and while he was furious with both the vampire and himself, a part of him was glad for the distraction. Abraham realized he had reached a point in his life where he was only sitting back and waiting for death. Now he had a mission, and one he was very equipped to handle. It was one he would go after with great enthusiasm. br / br /As much as he wanted to begin the lessons the moment he'd worked the heavy door open and thrust the vampire inside, he had none of his tools. Those were stored nearby, and probably covered in a layer of dust so thick he may have trouble telling them apart from the stone. br / br /Pushing off from the door, Abraham rubbed his hand still feeling the bite of his belt from the creature's thrashing. His belt had been returned to its place around his waist once the creature was chained up. Taking a breath, Abraham strode away from the sealed cage and made his way through the dark hallways. He lifted the lantern high as he walked, dodging cobwebs toward the store room where he knew his tools awaited him. br / br /OoOoO br / br /Alucard wrenched against the chain, cursing when the metal collar bit into his throat. Abraham had not been kind. The human had roughly kicked him into the empty room without a word, sending the vampire stumbling over the short steps and into the musty cell. A dizzying blow of pain from the sigil, focused on his head, had disoriented him, sending Alucard to the ground. Abraham had used those short moments to remove the belt and replace it with the heavy metal collar of plated, reinforced silver. A long chain ran from one of the collar's four rings to the far wall. It gave him a good eight feet of run, but he could not reach the door. br / br /The vampire had hoped the metal was rusted and weak, or perhaps the mortar of the stones were crumbling. Grasping the chain in his hands he pulled hard, but he felt weak as a human against it. Only the clinking of metal links answered his efforts, and there was not even the slightest give. Between the crushing weight of spells and wards within this cell, and the sigil's own restriction of his power, Alucard knew he'd have no hope here. Likely the chain itself was also warded. Abraham was very attentive to every detail. br / br /Dropping his arms, Alucard instead shifted to settle his gaze on the door. Abraham had taken the light with him, leaving the vampire in total darkness. It was comforting, being encircled by shadows. Even chained to the wall, within the dark he felt safe and hidden. Backing up to the far wall, Alucard slid to sit on the cold stone, though he hardly felt the temperature. This cell was damp and chilled, covered in years of dust and grime. The perfect lair for a creature such as him. For the moment, he worried of Abraham, and how far the human intended to go. br / br /That he had not banished the vampire away to his quarters and kept him starved for a week, as was the normal punishment for stepping out of line, was worrisome. Perhaps he had pushed the human too far, or perhaps not far enough. Abraham was old, and would not stand up to the same pressures of his youth. Were he to strike out at the vampire as vigorously as all those years ago it could progress Abraham to his death much more rapidly. Such stress could stop his heart cold within his chest. br / br /Dropping his eyes, Alucard grinned down to his thin, pale hands laying limply over his thighs. He could push Abraham to his death through challenging him. The human would punish him, and a mighty wrath would fall upon the vampire's head. However, the end result would be valuable enough to outweigh those costs. Were he to weather through the storm, Alucard felt sure he could push the old man into Death's loving embrace. The fool boy Samuel was a joke compared to Abraham. Within a few years he was confident Samuel would fall prey to his fangs and there would be nothing left of Abraham's loins. br / br /His grin spread wide, fangs biting into his lips as they lengthened from the sheer thought of victory. It was like exterminating rats. Almost too easy. br / br /OoOoO br / br /Abraham crouched over the opened chest, smiling down to the carefully stored tools and devices he had used years ago in breaking and training the vampire. Lifting a thin, wispy rod, similar to a crop whip, Abraham inspected the surface. The silver had tarnished black, leaving residue smeared across his fingers, but he was confident a quick cleaning would repair all of these items. He had always kept such a kit nearby for these occurrences. br / br /He looked through the entire chest, pulling out various items and deciding which would be appropriate for the night. Making his selection, he settled in to clean each one, polishing the silver till it shone with a mirror's gleam. Once everything was set, Abraham readied himself. Resting on his knees beside the lantern, he whispered a soft prayer for strength and determination in the face of the demon. Gathering his tools, Abraham returned to the vampire's cage, prepared for a long night of retraining his slave. br / br /OoOoO br / br /Alucard did not raise his head at the iron door's opening. He knew the old man would have some item of pain in his hands and did not care to spoil the surprise so soon. What the vampire did not anticipate was the solid sound of a heavy trunk being dropped onto the stone floor of his cell. Finally looking up, he felt a cold shudder trickle down his spine like the legs of a thousand spiders. Abraham had left the room appearing as an old man who was fighting to keep his last days on this earth worthwhile. That was a man Alucard could have fought and won with barely any effort on his part. br / br /The human who stepped through the doorway and into the cell was nothing like the shadow who had exited. Alucard shifted, straightening his posture and watching the Abraham of old slowly push the door closed behind him. Abraham had returned wearing a second leather belt around his waist, and one Alucard was very familiar with. It was the belt used to sheathe and hold the three main weapons used to break him. br / br /Alucard clenched his jaw, claws flexing slowly as his muscles tensed. A dark horror rose within him, the vampire's throat beginning to close with the sudden onslaught of memories to provoke a fear so great he nearly threw himself to the ground and begged the man to release him. However, no human could break the No Life King himself, and Alucard closed his eyes, breathing in the stale, dungeon air to calm himself. Abraham was weakened now, the blows, while painful, would never match up to those from years ago. He had only to stay his course and the prize would be his freedom. br / br /"I seem to remember training you to always kneel when your master enters." Abraham's voice was cold and harsh and cut through the vampire like an icy knife. br / br /Alucard lifted his head once more, fitting a smug expression over his features as he shifted to further amplify his lazy position against the wall. br / br /"Do you? I believe your fantasies are distorting memory, Professor," the vampire hissed in reply, flashing his fangs in a smirk. "Perhaps you should take the time to reacquaint yourself with reality." br / br /Abraham was not amused, and lifted a hand to unsheathe one of the three tools at his belt. It was rod, a stiff, thick length of iron dipped and coated in silver. It was the trusted item he used to beat the raging creature into a daze, if not obedience. Abraham only used this particular item if he felt the vampire was going to be aggressive. While the thinner whip produced a nasty sting, it would only serve to increase the vampire's rage if the creature was not already cowed enough. br / br /The third item at his belt hung by itself on his left hip. The full whip. There was a time he had but to bring it into the vampire's vision and Alucard would fall to his knees weeping and begging to be spared. Now, the demon barely gave it a second glance. Abraham was fully planning on reminding his slave exactly why he should fear the whip again. br / br /That would have to come later. The whip was difficult to use against Alucard when the vampire was on a running lead or off chain all together. True, while the sound and violence of it cracking against the stones was normally enough to bring Alucard to heel, he doubted the vampire would do more than simply dodge and continue to mock. Abraham knew he would have to save the whip for when he built up to having Alucard chained down and splayed before him like a canvas. br / br /Alucard tilted his head back, watching Abraham heft the rod with one hand. The human's threat was clear enough, and the vampire slowly stood, head tilted to the side. He could feel his body shifting in subtle ways, responding to instinct. The urge to fight, hunt, and kill mixed with deep tremors of fear and horror. Alucard could feel his fangs lengthening, pricking into his gums, and the rows of teeth within his maw sharpening to mesh and grind into each other. Likewise the blunted nails at the tips of his fingers shifted into curved dagger points as he curled and flexed his fingers. br / br /"Hear me, I will only give you an order once, beast. I will not repeat myself. Kneel when I enter. If you are asleep upon my arrival, you will kneel at your awakening." Abraham's eyes held the vampire's for several moments before he began to stride forward with purpose. br / br /For those moments Abraham strode toward him, Alucard felt a creeping fear ghost through his veins. Memories of incomprehensible pain filled his mind. His muscles tensed, ready to run or fall to his knees. But the vampire understood he would have to endure to meet his goal. He could drive Abraham to the brink of death and win. He only had to ride through the storm and not be defeated by it. br / br /Abraham tightened his hand around the leather wrapped handle of his weapon. He could see the molten glow of the vampire's eyes shifting in slow, languid shades. Abraham knew the creature was scheming, attempting to out think him. It was the same expression he'd seen many times over. Suddenly, Abraham realized just how dangerous he'd let Alucard become over the years. br / br /Once he was within arm's length, Abraham stopped and tapped the rod against his leg several times, watching his vampire and waiting to see if the creature would obey. Normally, he would not have given such a mercy, but he wanted to start out the night with giving Alucard every chance even if he knew the creature wouldn't take it. br / br /After mentally counting to five, Abraham shifted his stance and struck. He swung the rod upward, aiming to upper cut the creature along the jaw. As he anticipated, Alucard easily arched back as his lips split into a wide, frenzied grin of savage teeth. br / br /Alucard did not make a sound, but struck in a blur Abraham could not track. The vampire snatched hold of Abraham's wrist, flexing the pads of clawed fingers into the muscles in such a way to numb the nerves along his arm and deaden his fingers to fall limp and release the rod. Abraham snatched his hand back, taking a quick step away from the leering creature. br / br /Of course. Abraham had not expected such defiance, but it was becoming more and more clear with each moment how far Alucard had reverted. It was surprising the vampire was still speaking English. Dracula had been a warlord of great repute in his days as a human, and was a master of hand to hand combat. He knew exactly how to disarm and frustrate his opponent without attacking or injuring. Abraham had faced this on several occasions in the beginning once the seal was in place. The vampire learned the pain of attacking his master should be avoided at all costs, and thus used a much different strategy. To deaden the nerves with well-placed pressure was not attacking. It did not cause harm or pain. br / br /Abraham regarded the grinning creature with his own dark expression. The numbness in his hand slowly faded into an uncomfortable, itching that tingled from his elbow to the tips of his fingers. br / br /Deciding to no longer give the creature any further chances, Abraham crushed the sigil beneath his will, massaging the feeling back into his hand as he casually watched his captive collapse with a wild choked wail. br / br /"Kneel," Abraham ordered, enforcing his command through the sigil. He would not make this easy for the creature. Whenever Alucard found a way to defy him, he would remove that ability. br / br /Still shaking in agony, the vampire shifted into a kneeling position, whispered cries working their way free as the sigil both punished him at Abraham's will and forced him to obey. Abraham turned away from the beast, crouching to the chest he had carried into the room. As he opened the aged wood, he released the creature from the pain and rummaged through the items. br / br /While he was released from pain, Alucard was still ensnared in the grasp of his master's order and remained kneeling, head low as he tried to shake off the phantom aftershocks of agony that pulsed through his muscles. br / br /Only the sound of Abraham's steps approaching pulled the creature's attention from its pain. Abraham stepped behind the vampire, ignoring as the creature tried to turn and keep him within its field of vision. br / br /"Down," he ordered, also enforced through the sigil. He needed the seal for now, to manhandle the demon into a position he could work with. Once Alucard was in a position that allowed Abraham to not match his physical strength to the beasts, he would continue with a more physical dynamic the uncivilized mind of such a creature could understand. br / br /Forced to obey, Alucard ground his fangs and dagger teeth together as his nose was pressed to the stone floor, palms resting at either side of his head. br / br /"Hiding behind your magic, Professor? No longer strong enough to fight these battles on your own? I remember a time you swore never to need such a crutch for simple things. Again you have been proven wrong." br / br /Abraham answered the creature with action, crouching to take hold of Alucard's right wrist and manipulating it to twist behind his back. Securing a metal cuff to the demon's wrist, he copied the action with Alucard's left hand, locking the manacles together. The creature only gave a short spurt of laughter, snapping his teeth audibly. br / br /"Oh ho ho? This is the game we are playing now? Is this the part where you tell me I'll never see the light of the moon again? I seem to remember that as.." Alucard's words were cut off quite suddenly as Abraham took hold of his fallen rod and cracked the weapon across the back of the vampire's skull. br / br /The vampire's cry was a bare grunt, and very quickly blood matted within the creature's inky mane. Alucard could feel his blood leaking from the split at the back of his head and the dark burn of silver eating away tissue with its poison and rot. Rage boiled within his chest, swimming within a pool of terror he continued to quash beneath his resolve. br / br /"Silence," Abraham finally spoke, though this command was not enforced through the sigil. "You will speak only when I bid you to, demon." br / br /Alucard barked a laugh, flexing long fingers as he remained in the helpless position, lamp lit eyes glaring to the floor until Abraham released him. br / br /"I did forget, oh wise Master, I must ask permission for all. Will you be enforcing these tedious rules again? I had thought we outgrew this nonsense." br / br /"So be it," Abraham hissed through his teeth, raising the rod a second time and laying harsh blows over the angular creature's shoulders. br / br /Five brutal blows fell over his shoulders and skull, the vampire keenly feeling silver searing and infecting his flesh and blood with every strike. Alucard cried out, feeling bone shatter beneath his master's punishments, sizzling blood seeping into the cloth of his shirt and dripping through his hair. br / br /Once Abraham had paused, Alucard shuddered, his ears filled with a sharp ringing and white spots dancing within the red haze of his vision. Slowly, his body healed and a new sound became very noticeable to him. Abraham stood behind him, panting heavily from the exertion, and Alucard could hear the deafening thrum of frantic heartbeats. br / br /Still dripping blood onto the floor, Alucard's form began to shake with quiet laughter, which was not lost to the human. Slowly, the vampire's laughter elevated into an insane chuckle. br / br /"The great Abraham Van Helsing," the demon hissed in his mirth, eyes wide and staring into the stone floor. "I can hear your body falling apart all around you, Professor. Careful not to overexert yourself, dear Master. There's no one here to help you but plenty of rats who will help clean up the mess!"/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Alucard felt Abraham release him from the grip of his order, and lifted his head to gift his master with a shark toothed grin. Gazing down the barrel of Abraham's pistol, Alucard's pupils narrowed and focused within the darkness. He could see the glittering silver jacket of the bullet within, waiting for the flames to explode behind it and carry it forth through the vampire's skull.

The vampire's grin faltered, dropping quite suddenly as he heard the click as Abraham pulled the trigger. Alucard's eyes widened, watching as the bullet traveled toward him. He couldn't dodge, not this close. The silver ball connected with his skull, ripping through flesh and shattering bone into thousands of insignificant shards.

There was no brief moment between the wound's infliction and pain. Vampires did not have that human luxury. The instant silver bore through the grey matter of his brain Alucard was enveloped in agony. The bullet left a trail of blackened, infected tissue in its wake as it retreated from a path through the rear of his skull and buried into the stones themselves. The vampire's body slumped lifeless to the floor, though the creature within this injured husk writhed and screamed.

Silver to the brain would most certainly kill near any vampire that walked the earth, all but for a bare few. Dracula was counted within that small number. He was too old, his power too great. However, such a wound near made him wish for death, so intense was his suffering.

Abraham stood over the creature's limp form, using the few minutes he knew he had while the vampire recovered to calm himself. Alucard's little rebellion went far beyond a simple battle of wills as he had anticipated. His creature had not simply manipulated and fallen back into old instincts and habits. The vampire was trying to outright kill him with the only weapons it could safely wield with the sigil in place.

Lowering his gun, Abraham's eyes cast an icy glare over the unmoving body and the growing pool of blood beneath it. He could not treat this as a normal rebellion, he could not simply give the creature chances to obey as he had originally planned. Alucard could very well achieve his goal. Abraham understood now. His vampire had no intentions of having its behavior curbed. It wanted to strain its master until the human's heart gave out.

If this were the case, and Abraham was very certain it was, then he must approach Alucard in an entirely different way. Abraham crouched over the bleeding, motionless vampire. He noticed several signs the creature's body was already beginning to heal. Abraham released Alucard's arms and wrists. Tossing the shackles away, he crouched over the creature's body, one hand rubbing at his chin in thought. Alucard most likely expected to be strung up and beaten repeatedly, hoping his master would strain himself in the act. It was not an outcome Abraham had anticipated, having expected the vampire to submit fairly early when faced with punishment. Abraham knew the kind of energy it required for the types of punishments Alucard had been subjected to in the past.

What he needed was a way to bring his vampire back to heel with the least amount of effort on his part. Sadly, he wanted to do this without falling entirely on the seal for punishment. First, he needed to drive fear back into the creature. Alucard had already shown, on numerous occasions this night, that he no longer feared his master. That needed to be the first to change. Abraham wanted his very presence and voice to strike fear into the demon's black heart. Leaning over the body, Abraham watched as the head wound was nearly healed. He reached forward, brushing away the vampire's hair to wrap his fingers around the collar and begin searching for the release.

His body had been rich with lifeblood when this night had started. Alucard had been fed upon his awakening and now that blood fueled his healing. The energy it had gifted his body was poured into repairing such a grave wound, and Alucard could feel the seeping weakness left in its wake.

Silver was a great pain to heal, and the process was slow. However, he could feel pain fading and awareness returning to its normal state. Out in the wild, if such a wound had befallen him, hunters would have most likely killed him by now. He hated how debilitating weak he had become so quickly. The amount of energy required to heal the wound weakened him greatly, and the vampire could already feel great hunger rolling in his gut.

Alucard felt a pressure around his throat vanish, and opened his eyes in time to see a blurry figure of Abraham standing with the hated collar in his grasp. The man loomed within his vision, and the vampire blinked several times in an attempt to clear the headache and trauma.

"You are trying to kill me," Abraham's voice filtered through the still gathering thoughts of the vampire's mind. There was no question to the man's words. "I'm no fool, vampire. I hunted you long enough to know your tricks better than you would like to think."

Alucard pressed a hand to the side of his skull, wincing at the deep ache as his body fought with the silver poisoning. His eyes shifted to stare at the collar in Abraham's hand, and touched at his throat to feel nothing but smooth skin where the collar had once been. Pulling his legs under him, Alucard stood, shocked to realize he was no longer restrained. No chain held his throat nor wrist, he was free.

Suddenly cautious, Alucard kept his distance but tilted his head back with a haughty grin. "Finally giving up, dear professor? In your twilight years do you see that you cannot reach your foolish goal?"

Abraham raised an eyebrow, sliding the collar into his coat pocket. "And what goal is that which you claim I cannot reach, vampire?"

Something was wrong, and the hair along his nape rose, but Alucard could not pass up this chance. He felt as if victory was close. He had heard Abraham's hammering heart, and could see the weakness in the man's stance. The vampire knew he could win this.

"You cannot tame me!" he snapped, black hair bristling as he bared his teeth in a savage grin. "And once you are dead, your son will quickly follow! Your sister, your brother, all of your line. I will hunt them to the last."

Breathing slowly, Abraham nodded, his eyes watching the vampire carefully. "Remove your clothing. All of it," he commanded, enforcing the order through the sigil. He did not care to fight the vampire on that simple order.

Rolling his shoulders, Abraham removed his coat, draping it over an old chair against one of the far walls. He kept his back to the vampire, listening to the creature hiss its displeasure at being commanded to strip, and most likely the nagging pain that came with enforced orders. Abraham smirked to himself, removing the belt which held the harnesses for his tools and laid it over the table near the chair.

"I've removed your collar," he stated simply, withdrawing the circle of leather and silver from his coat pocket and placing it upon the table as well. "I have removed it because you beg to be free. You want to be wild again, to kill at your leisure." The man chuckled to himself as he listened to a frustrated growl behind him. "So I think I'll give that to you. You're free vampire, and with your new freedom, I think your first action is to kill me."

Turning, Abraham smiled at the vampire. He held his whip coiled in one hand and approached the now naked creature at the center of the room. Alucard knew something was very wrong, and took a single step back, flexing his fingers.

"What are you saying, old man," he snapped. His instincts saw weakness, an old man retreating, but logic saw the master hunter awaiting his fight. Perhaps the final fight, or so Alucard hoped.

"Attack," Abraham commanded. The order was not reinforced, but Abraham smirked at the vampire's reaction. "Come, vampire, attack me as you would in the wild when a hunter would charge you."

Alucard frowned, backing up a second step and narrowing his eyes sharply. "I cannot," he hissed. "I am forbidden. I cannot attack my master."

"But you're free, remember?" Abraham smirked. "Before I'm done, you will be begging me for the return of your collar."

The vampire barked a laugh, sneering as Abraham uncoiled the whip, rolling his wrist to slide the lash across the stones. Unhindered by any restraint, the vampire was much less afraid at the sight of it, and instead eased his thin frame into one of casual boredom.

"Hardly," he chuckled. "If I am so free, then open the door."

Abraham shook his head, rolling his arm and sending the whip at the creature in one of equal boredom. Alucard easily leaned out of reach, his grin spreading.

"No, no, vampire. You are facing me now. If you want to escape, you have to defeat me."

Alucard danced back as Abraham advanced with the whip in hand, snapping it threateningly in the creature's direction. "I cannot fight you," the vampire hissed, shifting to the side to easily avoid the whip's crack.

"Of course you can," Abraham stated, taking three quick steps and slicing the whip at his captive again. He kept Alucard moving, constantly backing away or shifting to the side. "Come now, vampire. Attack!"

This time the order was reinforced through the sigil. Alucard froze, swallowing at this sudden realization. He stepped back as Abraham struck at him again, but his mind was filled with the buzzing of the order. If he did not obey, and very soon, the pain would start.

"What are you doing?" Alucard choked out, pressing his back against a wall to shake his head.

"You want me dead, remember, vampire? You have to attack me for that. Come on now, what are you waiting for?" Abraham sneered, stepping forward and striking out harshly with the whip. Alucard was distracted now and the lash found its mark.

The vampire snarled, too late dodging to the side. The stricken flesh over his chest hissed and burned, black veins trailing out from the lash wound evidence of the poison effect silver had upon the vampire. "I cannot attack!" the vampire screeched, his voice now tinged with desperation.

Abraham took a step back, lips now splitting into a smirk which pulled at the wrinkles over his face. He watched the vampire grip at its head, beginning to whimper as the binding magic began punishing him for not obeying. Abraham knew the kind of pain Alucard faced every time he had tried to attack. Many times the creature had dropped before finally learning its lesson years ago. Each time the punishment lasted a bit longer and the pain was always worse than before. It was one of the few things Alucard truly feared and avoided at all cost, as was evidenced now.

Terror wrenched his gut, fighting against the pain as it built within him. Alucard sank to his knees, shaking with the force of fighting against Abraham's command. He was horrified at the thought of attacking his master outright. Never could he have guessed this would be the man's tactic for facing him. Abraham always liked physical attacks, and he had hoped to drive the man to his death. But this… This was something the vampire could not fight.

With a final cry, Alucard lurched to his feet and lunged. Putting all his bitterness and hatred behind his attack, he hoped he might be able to successfully shred the human to pulp. After all he was obeying a command. But there was no such luck.

Abraham watched as the vampire dropped even before reaching him. The vampire's screams echoed from the walls, and Abraham stepped out of reach from the demon's wild flailing. Claws and fangs snapped at the empty air, thin frame arching and twisting as each of its nerves flared with agony.

The man waited, watching with clinical interest. He had no control over this aspect of the sigil, and could only wonder of the pain's intensity.

Nearly a full minute later Alucard lay trembling on the ground, wide eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as the pain slowly faded. Abraham was suddenly there, striking downward with his whip. Pain bloomed across his chest, and the creature rolled to the side and tried to desperately escape.

"Attack!" Abraham commanded again, once more enforcing the order.

The vampire wailed as the order echoed through his mind. He folded in on himself, covering his head with his arms as pain began to tingle through his frame, punishing him for not obeying.

"Please," he begged in a terrified whisper. "Please! Do not make me!"

"Beautiful," Abraham chuckled. "Keep begging. I like the sound of it."

Alucard turned as he raised the whip, a feral sound of hate and rage bursting from his maw as he lunged at Abraham. The hunter cracked the lash across the creature's face, but the vampire was already down and writhing from the seal's punishment. Simple lashes from a silver whip could not hope to match up to whatever agony could bring out such unearthly screams.

Abraham barely waited for the seal to release him before cracking the whip just above the beast's head and delivering the reinforced order again.

"Attack!"

The keening cry which rose from his captive's lungs almost made him cover his ears. Alucard was on his knees, still disoriented from the pain as more wracked at him.

"Please, Master," he begged, claws stretching out to grasp at Abraham's legs like a child reaching for the safety of a parent. "I will behave, please no more." Alucard's throat was raw, his voice cracking as he shook in a desperate attempt to fight back the sigil's press to obey.

Abraham smirked, planting a boot against the creature's chest and pushing it back. "You want me dead, remember, Count? Come kill me then!"

"No!" the vampire wailed, arching its spine and nearly doubling over to press its face into the floor and grip the sides of its skull. "Master, it hurts! Please help me!"

"I will not help a slave who cannot follow simple commands!" Abraham roared, cracking the whip and striking across the vampire's exposed shoulders. "Obey me, vampire! Attack!"

Abraham watched his vampire writhe and wail as the sigil became more insistent that he obey. It only took a few moments before Alucard rolled to his feet and lunged. Again he crumpled to the ground, his animalistic cries crashing into the walls as he raked his claws over his chest in a mad frenzy, splattering the stones with gore and pulped, shredded muscle. Abraham crouched out of reach of the creature's flailing, curling the whip slowly. He had barely exerted any energy.

He waited until Alucard's cries had died, nearly two minutes at this point, and the quivering beast began to move, pulling long limbs against itself through the blood caked floor. Abraham stood once more, tapping the whip against his thigh as he slowly stepped over his vampire.

"Are you ready to obey now, vampire?" the man asked calmly, nudging at the beast's lower back with the toe of a boot.

"Yes, Master," he replied in a raspy, defeated tone.

"I am glad to hear it," Abraham smirked, turning his back to the vampire and settling easily into an old chair against the wall, placing the coiled whip onto the accompanying table. "Attack," he ordered, almost casually, not reinforcing the command.

The vampire slowly rose, turning with a lowered head and slumped shoulders. Alucard approached him, one foot in front of the other, until the creature loomed over him. Resting long, taloned fingers on his shoulder, the creature slowly swiped across his chest, easily shredding the cloth of his vest and shirt, but not touching flesh.

Chuckling, Abraham crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap and looking up to the monster. "Not good enough," he commented.

His eyes followed the vampire's face as Alucard slid to its knees at his feet. His vampire was behaving remarkably broken.

"I am forbidden to attack my master," it whispered softly but already Abraham could see an obvious quake in the demon's form.

Abraham nodded, resting an elbow on the chair's arm and tapping a finger on his chin. "That is true, but you are also bound to obey my commands. Defying me is worse."

"The pain is worse, every time," Alucard moaned, voice cracking only slightly near the end of the sentence.

"I know," the man commented as if consoling a child. "But you wanted to kill me, and tried quite hard to." The vampire began whimpering then, lowering his head further as if trying to disappear. "You wanted so badly to escape and be wild again." Abraham leaned forward, catching the vampire's sharp jaw and lifting its head. His free hand brushed along its throat, eyes glaring down into the creature's fear filled lamplight irises.

"I told you that you would beg me for your collar before we were done," he whispered. "So let me hear you beg, Dracula. Beg me to return your collar."

Alucard curled his fingers into the stone beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid seeing the victorious smirk on the human's face.

"If I do, will the pain stop?" he choked.

Abraham laughed at that, pushing the creature away and leaning back in his chair.

"Trying to bargain with me?" he chuckled. "Attack!"

The order was heavily enforced through the sigil and Alucard cried out, gripping his head between taloned hands. Shaking his head, the vampire struggled to his feet and lunged, unable to fight the order.

By the time Alucard had stopped screaming, the vampire rolled to its hands and knees vomiting blood. Abraham watched, tapping a finger on the table near his whip. He said nothing as his creature struggled to its feet, body violently quaking. It turned to him, stepping forward, naked frame coated and sprayed with blood. The self-inflicted wounds over its chest had only just completed healing.

Without even raising its head, the vampire dropped back to its knees at his feet, pressing its face and palms into the floor.

Pressing his palms together, Abraham straightened in the chair and quirked a brow at the prostrate creature.

It coughed once before speaking, its voice heavily cracked and broken from screaming. "Please, Master. Please return my collar."

Taking the whip in hand, Abraham rose, stepping around his beast with a smirk over his lips. "Very well, vampire," he mused. "I will return it to you. Sit up."

He could see relief evident in the very way it held itself, pushing to sit on its knees, eyes closed as it breathed to calm itself. Abraham's smirk bloomed into a full smile. Gripping the handle of the whip, he uncoiled just enough, and leaned over the vampire. Slipping the lash around its throat, he pulled tight and quickly circled it around a second time.

The vampire screamed for only a moment before the sound was cut short into a wet hissing once Abraham cinched the lash tightly around Alucard's throat.

"A much better collar, do you not agree?" he snarled into the creature's ear.

Alucard kicked and fought, twisting around while Abraham remained fully in control of its head. He pressed a knee between the vampire's shoulder blades, leaning back on the lash to keep everything tight.

"I could burn your head off," he chuckled. "A fitting end for you, I think."

Alucard reached over his head, grasping at the man's arms. Abraham narrowed his eyes, enjoying the audible hiss of the creature's flesh as the silver destroyed everything it touched. Signs of silver poisoning crept over the vampire's throat and jaw, stretching like black fingers across his skin.

With a grunt, Abraham shoved the vampire away pulling the lash back and flicking his wrist to send the whip curling behind him. The vampire stumbled to its feet, back to Abraham, and half fell away, clutching at its throat as loud rattling breaths gasped from its lungs. Abraham smiled, slow steps following as the creature fell against the stone wall and crumpled to the ground.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Abraham cleared his throat. The vampire ducked its head and pressed itself against the wall, whimpering quietly in a foreign tongue.

"Stand," the aged hunter commanded, rolling his shoulders.

Alucard flexed its jaw, shuddering as it pushed itself to its feet and stood, turning to face the man. Abraham was pleased to see the creature kept its eyes down.

"This is your new collar," Abraham stated, reaching out and tapping the ring of burned, bleeding flesh around the vampire's throat. "If it heals, I will be creating it anew." The dark promise was spoken calmly, almost in a jovial tone.

"Kneel," Abraham commanded, and watched Alucard fall to his knees. "Stay."

With that, Abraham turned and left the cell, bringing the night to a close. He felt quite pleased he had, with minimal effort, brought the vampire to heel and made it keenly regret its choices. Abraham was certain the next time he returned, Alucard would be in an appropriate state of fear.


End file.
